dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Builds
Build ? You can invest your '''points '''into multiple fields. Certain stat points that you invest in can be categorized in a popular view as a build. No one forced you to follow these builds! You can play your own style!! These are just people's suggestions. Remember to always follow yourself! Saiyan Build * Melee build - 500 melee damage, 200+ ki damage, 300+ melee/ki resistance, 100+ speed, 200+ health, 300+ ki max (all stats at base). Requires more than 1 prestige for all of this. * Balanced Build - Put stat points in Health,Ki Max equally ; Always have 50 more stat points in melee dmg than ki dmg ; Everything you wan't to put in ki resistance put only in melee resistance ; Have your speed stat 50 less stat points than in melee resistance. * Power Build - Every 19 levels: 5 melee damage, 3 ki max, 3 melee/ki resistance, 2 health max, 2 ki damage, 1 speed. Check: Saiyan Race Human Build * Balanced in all stats, every 5 levels, apply 1 point in ki max, 1 in health, 1 in ki damage, 1 in melee damage, and 1 in speed. To take over the KKx100's HP drain, every 10 levels put 5 points in Health max and 5 other in anything you want Notes * Defense doesn't need to be buffed due to the natural buff and when you unlocked Mystic and over. Ki max needs a buff due to high ki drain in better forms. Check: Human Race Frieza/Acrosian Build * Ki damage, Ki max, Speed * Ki damage Build - 200 melee damage, 600 ki damage, 250 melee/ki resistance, 500 speed, 250 health, 450 ki max (all stats at base Check: Frieza/Acrosian Race Namekian Build * Ki damage build: everything into ki damage. Ki max doesn't need to be buffed due to the vast amount of Ki that Namekian forms have. With this build killing NPCs will be fairly easy, especially with the ki attack genocide shell. * Offensive build: every 5 levels put 2 points to melee damage, put 1 point on ki max and 2 points on speed. Yes, there should be distribution to ki damage as there is distribution for ki max but it could also help to keep your forms longer and use as many "ki" meele moves you want, but speed would be better, you would not want to go for ki damage in an offensive build, speed helps a lot in punches, as your a melee build, your punches would be 2x faster than your opponent (who did not invest in speed) if you invest in speed. * Forever Form Build: use 2/3 points on ki max, and slowly you will build up enough ki max to hold even God for as long as you need. Check: Namekian Race Majin Build * Melee build: every 5 levels put 1 point to ki max and 4 points to melee damage. Or, you can just put everything into melee damage, it will not matter in view of the fact that Majin forms have a low ki drain and a good reduction to the amount of ki that moves use but having a good amount of ki max can be useful in PVP matches. * Wall build: everything into HP, enemies will be largely unable to kill you without running out of ki and you can kill their base form stats with first transformation even with a large level difference (Disclaimer: in PVE this build will level a bit slower but is perfect in team play using rush to replace low ki allies) * Hold build: Mash as many points into ki max as you can, because normally lack of ki kills Majins. You should be able to hold it as long as possible until the opponent runs out of ki, at which point you can just hit them to death. Notes >This Race May Not . be the strongest in forms but there Regen really comes in handy * Upgrading resistance is unnecessary due to Majin forms having a high resistance but you can have a stronger resistance. * Majin is one of the best races to fight Androids, because of their ki absorption. To decrease chances of death from Androids it is important to add as many points into melee attack as you can. Check: Majin Race Android Build * Melee build: everything into melee damage, the rest stats should cover from the +1 every level and the ki issues should be covered by the auto ki regen Note: it is very easy to grind Zeni with this build because at some point(before level 500) you are going to be strong enough to use just a single move like justice combination or meteor crash and be able to kill evil super saiyans and get the full amount * Tank Build: put half of your points in melee resistance and put the other half in melee damage and/or ki damage. doing so keeps your ki blast immunity as well as letting you take more melee attacks and dish out damage * Ki Damage, Melee Resistance, Melee Damage, * 700 Ki Damage, 900 Melee Resistance, 650 Melee Damage (Put that much on stats on those stats while letting the game put stats on your other Attributes) *500 Melee Damage, 350 Ki Max and you decide the rest. Check: Android Race Category:Gameplay